


Destinado a ser

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, But no matter because it's Sterek, But there are werewolves, Comedy and romance, Derek not, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Many gay things, Stiles believe in love at first sight, Teenage Drama, fuck yeah, longfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no estaba desesperado. Claro que no. Pero sabe que es una patética mentira que Derek parece notar con descaro bajo su mirada intensa y su rostro plano. El corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco conocido, ese que sale cuando comienza un ataque de pánico.</p>
<p>—No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, pero odio que me mires así. ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? —el silencio no podría ser más claro, y el desespero que padecía, comenzó a transformarse en angustia. Simplemente Derek no decía nada—. ¡Eres un maldito idiota! Me he declarado como un estúpido y no has respondido. Al menos dime que no te gusto, que me odias y te dejaré tranquilo, joder-</p>
<p>—Gerich meleth nîn. </p>
<p>Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.</p>
<p>—Oh mi Dios, ¡si no fuera porque me leí los libros y vi la versión extendida como diez veces, no te hubiera comprendido!</p>
<p>—Stiles.</p>
<p>— ¿Sí, Derek?</p>
<p>—Cállate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo, el preludio de un algo, o eso cree Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: como ya sabrán, TW no me pertenece, es de Jeff. Tan sólo me apropio un poquitín de los personajes para hacer cosas homosexuales, ya saben ;DDD
> 
> Tenía tiempo con esta historia escrita, pero no la había subido porque decidí darme un tiempo para adelantar unos caps, ¿pues qué creen? No pude XD Pero he decido subir un cap al menos cada semana, y cuando me sienta inspirada, hacerlo en menos. Esta historia la he escrito desde la experiencia personal de una persona muy cercana a mí. Es taan cliché su historia que tenía que transformarla en fic, en serio. Y bueno, acá está.
> 
> Massi, querida hermanita, si llegas a leer esto: YOLO.
> 
> Para aclarar algunas cosas: esto es un semi-AU, digo semi-AU porque habrá hombres lobos y todo ese asunto sobrenatural pero acá serán un poco menores. Derek tendrá 17 años y las personas contemporáneas a él, igual. Sí, Jennifer también. Habrán algunos cambios, no seguiré del todo el canon pero aparecerán personajes de temporadas más avanzadas para el propósito de la historia, y acá Malia es hija reconocida de Peter en toda regla, pero Peter será un solterón hasta que yo lo decida muahahaha, okya.
> 
> Segundas aclaraciones: habrán relaciones homosexuales y heterosexuales; sexo cuando avance más la historia, gay, más que todo, nudos de hombre lobos (sorrynotsorry). Para los que no les guste, lo siento... pero a mí me encanta la cosa esa del nudo :v y bueno, cosas escabrosas, sangre y blegh, nada fuera de lo común, pero no violencia gráfica, sólo que tampoco será algo color rosa, ¿me estoy dando a entender? Espero que sí. En estos primeros caps, será para que vayamos entrando en materia, espero poder darles con mucha intensidad para los proximos.
> 
> En fin, lean mejor, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero.

**_Destinado a ser_ **

**_~O~_ **

 

Era un caluroso día veraniego, y Stiles no tenía nada más que hacer salvo ir a incordiar a su padre en la comisaría.

—No me puedes culpar —dijo, sentado al borde del escritorio de su padre mientras éste escribía unos aburridísimos informes. Su padre dio un suspiro, Stiles le dio un sorbito a su café helado—. El calor me pone más irritante.

—No me digas —no es asiduo a ejercer el sarcasmo, porque realmente pocas veces sabe cuándo lo usa, pero si tienes a un hijo como Stiles Stilinski, entonces debes tener un master en el asunto.

Stiles dio un bufido.

—Es en serio. Hace mucho calor, no tenemos aire porque dices que consume mucha electricidad, un mal necesario, déjame decirte —le dio otro sorbito a su café mientras su padre dejaba de escribir y le observaba, porque Stiles sabe que gracias a él, puede perder el hilo del informe con pasmosa facilidad—; y déjame decirte también que estoy muy aburrido.

John le observó, quizá con mucha intensidad. ¿Le encerrarían por asesinar a su propio hijo? No se confundan, realmente lo adora, pero es cierto que el calor pone irritante a las personas y Stiles le está contagiando el suyo.

El caso es que es su culpa.

—Busca con qué _desaburrirte_ —dice John, moviendo su mano lánguidamente para luego retomar la escritura del informe. Los últimos avistamientos de pumas no se escribirán solos, aunque Jordan haya dicho que puede hacerlo por él.

El único hijo del sheriff sabe que debería sentirse indignado, pero lo cierto es que no puede. Bueno, de que puede, puede, pero está lo suficientemente cansado, irritado y aburrido como para tener que sentir indignación también.

—Si me das cincuenta dólares para comprar la _gold_ mensual a la Xbox, te juro que no te molesto en lo que queda de… —hizo una breve pausa, comenzando a contar con sus dedos—. Semana y media —culminó con una sonrisa.

En realidad la _gold_ cuesta como diez dólares, pero su padre no tiene por qué saberlo.

John se masajeó las sienes.

— ¿No crees que es un precio muy alto por tu silencio?

— ¡Eh, que mi silencio cuesta!

—Creo que sería más sencillo si te amordazara en la casa el resto del verano —suspiró John con cansancio.

Stiles puso tal mueca de horror en su rostro que el sheriff se alarmó por un instante.

— ¡Oh por Dios, mi padre es un _Maledom_!

John parpadeó, esbozando desconcierto en su rostro—: Male _-¿qué?_

—Y de paso no sabe que-

Ambos detuvieron su extraña discusión cuando Parrish ingresó a la oficina del sheriff, no sin antes darle golpecitos a la puerta. Seguramente todo mundo había escuchado el griterío de Stiles.

—Sheriff le buscan- ¡oh, hola Stiles! —Stiles pensó que Parrish es jodidamente bueno fingiendo sorpresa.

—Hola, Jordan —saludó alegremente Stiles, esbozando una sonrisa. John rodó los ojos mientras le daba un manotazo a su hijo para que se bajara del escritorio.

Rodeó este mismo, posándose frente a Parrish.

— ¿Quién me busca? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Oh, sí —Parrish salió de su ensimismamiento para salir un momento al quicio de la puerta y hacer un entusiasta ademán a la persona que yace del otro lado.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando un hombre mayor ingresó a la oficina con una suave sonrisa torcida llena de perfecta superioridad dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos azules claros brillan con picardía y malicia, Stiles lo ve con pasmosa facilidad a sus quince primaveras…

Está bien, basta, sólo quince.

Stiles rápidamente retoma el hilo de sus pensamientos, notando la complexión fuerte e imponente del sujeto, su suéter gris adherido a su torso y sus pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas. Stiles no es flexible por algo, y no miente respecto a lo que sintió cuando le vio ingresar por la puerta.

Su padre rápidamente le sonríe con profesionalismo y actitud.

—Sr. Peter Hale —saluda su padre estrechando la mano del hombre, y rápidamente éste le sigue la acción, la sonrisa acentuándose en las comisuras.

—Por favor, John, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para comenzar a tutearnos.

Stiles y Parrish están prudentemente juntos y en silencio, observando el extraño encuentro.

Para sorpresa de ambos, John ríe con suavidad. _Sincera_ suavidad.

—Es mi turno, pero está bien, Peter, ¿dime qué te trae por acá? —inquirió su padre, la sonrisa aun _manteniéndose._

El dichoso Peter Hale hizo un ademán suave y lánguido con su mano derecha, y luego detrás de él, salió otra personita.

Bueno, decir _personita_ sería un eufemismo, es casi de la misma altura que Peter, sólo que con menos complexión muscular. Parece un adolescente desarrollado a una edad temprana porque se ve un leve rastro de barba, casi la sombra, coloreando apenas su barbilla y un poco más. Lleva una chaqueta de tela oscura, pero no negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Stiles le pondría como diecinueve años si no fuese por lo juvenil de su mirada aún bajo la espesa rayita azabache que son sus cejas juntas.

Ahí, Stiles recién se percata que no es una persona, sino dos las que están en el recinto. Nada más y nada menos que los famosos Hale. Se gira un poco a la derecha, viendo a Parrish que está a su lado y éste le devuelve la mirada, interrogante. Stiles rueda los ojos.

—Derek, acaba de encontrar una camada de gatos abandonado en la vía —el ademán de Peter se vuelve un poco más teatral, la sonrisa pícara metamorfoseando a una burlona.

Puede ver como el fulano Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero segundos después, como si supiera a qué se debe el escrutinio de Stiles, centra su mirada en él. Sus ojos color vino chocando con un remolino de matices claros que le hacen perder el aliento. Lo primero que piensa es en el término heterocromía.

Está seguro, _segurísimo,_ que su corazón comenzó a latir ruidosamente. Como un tambor resonando, sus oídos retumban. ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta?

Su padre sonríe a Derek, y Stiles concluye que _nop._

—Es un alivio saber que aún hay personas con juicio —su padre asiente con orgullo mientras lo dice.

Algo le susurra a su oído que el dichoso Derek parece sentirse incómodo por la miradita burlona que Peter le da.

—Mi sobrinito es un dadivoso —se mofa descaradamente Peter.

—No me cabe duda —responde John, claramente no entiendo la burla. Hasta Parrish se sonrojó un poquito.

A Stiles no le queda de otra que rodar los ojos.

Los segundos pasan rápido, y no da tiempo de descanso a un silencio incómodo cuando su padre vuelve a retomar la conversación. Sus ojos claros se posan sobre los suyos, y hay una breve mirada hasta que vuelve a posarla sobre los Hale.

—Este es mi hijo, Stiles —John introduce con un movimiento de su mano. Stiles les sonríe brevemente a los dos hombres que le escrutan, y parecen tener la misma mirada esbozada en sus facciones.

Como si analizaran…

Stiles llega a la sabia conclusión que el “hola” que iba a decir, se queda mejor en un asentimiento de cabeza. No confía en su boca suelta.

—Y este es mi ayudante, Parrish.

Él sí saluda cordialmente, parece un pez en el agua.

Stiles se siente como un pequeño pececito en un mar de tiburones.

—Pero yo asumo que no han venido acá sólo para decirme lo de la camada de gatitos —continúa su padre, sus labios sonrientes, pero sus ojos calculadores—. ¿O me equivoco?

Peter sonríe como quien se cree todo inocencia él, Parrish parpadea como un búho y el dichoso Derek Hale le está observando, y Stiles está muy seguro que no ha hecho nada en este verano como para merecer esa mirada.

Ni siquiera en el instituto, y vale, puede que haya visto al moreno de soslayo y haya jodido un poco a Jackson que parece tener una fascinación por el culo del tal Derek; pero claramente nada tiene que ver con el susodicho. No le da derecho a verle así como así.

Por si acaso, vuelve a hacer un recuento mental de las cosas que ha hecho este mes.

—No te equivocas, John —habla Peter luego de unos segundos de silencio, haciendo que Stiles deje su conteo mental y pose su mirada en él—. Este fin de semana tendremos una barbacoa celebrando que mi hermana quedó de finalista en la exposición de arte. Están los tres invitados.

Stiles piensa en barbacoa, y la idea no es mala. Le agrada. Mucho. Aunque tenga que aguantarse la mirada que le otorga el moreno.

Sin embargo, su padre parece dudoso.

—No sé sí… —Parrish, que parecía igual de entusiasmado que él, pareció desinflarse ante la posibilidad de que John se negara.

—Por favor —insistió Peter, su sonrisa digna de fotografiarse, parece relucir aún más—. Será informal, sólo una comida al aire libre. Habrá mucha carne.

John parece meditarlo, y Stiles no es muy idiota para percatarse que su padre _realmente_ quiere ir. Lo sabe por las miraditas que le está echando. Rueda los ojos con fastidio.

—Bien, un fin de semana de carne, pero la siguiente semana te inflaré con ensalada —dijo, y Stiles se percató que era la primera vez que habla desde que llegaron los Hale a la oficina de su padre.

El recinto se puso espesamente tenso, y Stiles comenzó a removerse con incomodidad, no sabiendo qué dijo mal. Es la única frase con sentido que ha soltado en toda la eterna media hora que tienen socializando.

—Entonces es un sí —Peter parece ser el único con suficientes neuronas para percatarse de la incomodidad que envuelve al chico, porque esta vez la sonrisa torcida es para él—. Nos veremos el sábado entonces… Los gatitos están con Tara.

—Hasta el sábado —se despide el Sheriff, ambos dándose otro apretón de mano, dándole uno a Parrish también y a él le da otra breve sonrisa más unos ojos chispeantes antes de marcharse por el quicio de la puerta.

Stiles se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta a Peter Hale, sonrisa que se congeló en las comisuras cuando vio la penetrante mirada que le daba Derek marchando tras su tío. Pero antes de que viera al moreno desaparecer por el quicio de la puerta, éste le dio un breve y escueto asentimiento con su cabeza.

Y eso sólo fue suficiente para que el corazón de Stiles comenzara a bombear con frenesí. Todo su cuerpo hormigueó y está consciente que sus mejillas arden como el fuego.

Segundos pasaron cuando los Hale se marcharon y el recinto se llenaba de silencio con las tres presencias.

Hasta que Stiles soltó, sin siquiera pensar, como cosa rara:

—Querido viernes, estoy enamorado.

Su padre le ignoró magistralmente, poniéndose de nuevo con el informe. Sabio el hombre.

Sin embargo, Parrish le observó con extrañeza antes de que su rostro fuese a la fecha en el calendario y retornara a él, la expresión cambiando a confusión y duda.

—Hoy es martes, Stiles.

  _Continuará._


	2. De cómo Stiles idea planes fabulosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles no es que crea en el amor a primera vista, cree en los asesinatos a primera mirada y está completamente seguro que si las miradas mataran, estaría en el suelo desangrándose a causa de unos imposibles ojos esmeraldas con tintes cerúleos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pido disculpas por la demora! En serio, pido que me perdonen, he estado ocupada con el trabajo y la universidad, ya casi termina el semestre y bueno, estaba ocupada. Lo siento, pero acá está el cap... espero que les guste, lo escribí con mucho amour XD
> 
> -Aclaraciones al final del cap-

**_Destinado a ser_ **

**_~O~_ **

 

Stiles estaba desparramado en su cama, jugueteando con su celular mientras escuchaba la cháchara del mocoso que estaba a su lado, casi sobre su cuerpo.

Casi, es una palabra poderosa. Si no fuera porque la pierna derecha está flexionada y se cruza con la izquierda, seguramente él estaría sobre su abdomen ahora mismo.

—Entonces viene el profesor y me dice: “está muy mal hecho, castigo conmigo esta tarde. Quiero a tus representantes aquí para el viernes”.

—Ajá, ¿y qué te dijo el profesor?

Hubo ruidito sorprendido a su lado.

— ¡No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije!

—Claro que sí, ¿tú que le dijiste al profesor?

—Ah, sí, y yo le dije: lo siento profesor, es que mi papá está en el instituto y el viernes tiene partido de lacrosse. Sabes, cuando le dije eso, el profesor por poco y se pone púrpura, ¡no me creyó!

Rodó los ojos, y no hizo falta desviar su vista de la pantalla de su celular para saber que Liam estaba haciendo un adorable mohín.

—Por supuesto que no te creerá, bicho, ¿quién demonios en su sano juicio creería que tienes un padre que va al instituto? Uno imaginario, déjame decirte.

—Claro que no, sabes que es mentira, pá, te estoy contando esto para que vayas a exigirle al profesor que mis manos ya no soportan seguir limpiando los diplomas y trofeos del salón. En serio. ¿Harry Potter?

En este punto, a Stiles se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Tienes a tu mamá para que vayas a quejarte, bicho —le dijo por, quizá, enésima vez. Aún no sabía a qué se debía la manía de Liam por llamarle papá, pero de eso hace más de un año. Su propio padre tampoco se lo cree—. Y piensa que tu profesor pudo haber sido más sádico, ¿no crees?

Liam, a sus lozanos once años le observó con esos ojos brillosos y esa mirada de fingida inocencia, como quien no rompe un plato. Stiles no se la creyó.

—Está bien, iré a decirle, pero espero que vayas con Snape y le digas que eso de limpiar diplomas y trofeos ya está pasado de moda… No, espera, mejor no le digas eso, dile que deje de ultrajarme. Eso.

—Me gustaría saber cómo sabes esa palabra.

—Tú se la dijiste al abu.

—Condenado bicho aprovechado…

En ese punto, el sheriff acababa de llegar y cruzaba por el pasillo. Había escuchado algo del breve monólogo, y no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le condujera a la habitación donde estaba su hijo... y bueno, ¿por qué no?, su nieto.

—Stiles, esos no son los modales correctos que tu hijo debe aprender —le picó John a su hijo notando cómo este se incorporaba como un resorte de la cama y más atrás la pulga de Liam le seguía el trote. John no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, hasta son parecidos—. Hola, Liam.

— ¡Hola, abu! —Liam le lanzó un saludo efusivo, que John no pudo evitar enternecerse.

Liam después de todo se había ganado un sitio en su casa, forzado de alguna forma, pero se lo ganó a final de cuentas.

— ¡No es mi hijo! —gritó Stiles de vuelta, fingiendo indignarse en sobremanera—. Ni siquiera tengo la edad para tener uno, joder-

—Lenguaje, Stiles —espetó John, frunciendo el ceño. Liam a su lado soltó una sonrisita que él correspondió—. ¿Qué pensará tu hijo?

Y antes de que Stiles explotara, John se llevó presuroso al niño a la cocina, pronto escuchando las maldiciones que su hijo le soltó de vuelta.

— ¡Con un demonio, que no es mi hijo!

 

Al día siguiente estaba solo en su cama, en vacaciones. Milagro de Dios porque usualmente Liam se la pasaba metido en su casa hasta bien entrada la noche cuando la mamá llamaba preguntando si era necesario que hiciera los papeles de adopción. Su padre siempre contestaba que aunque adorara a Liam, un Stiles en su vida era más que suficiente.

Aunque Liam fuese una constante muy irritante en su vida, no le molestaba… no del todo pese a que es un mocoso inmaduro de once años. Liam sólo busca su atención y eso es algo que Stiles comprende mejor que nadie porque de esa forma actuaba cuando su madre aún estaba con vida.

Tener a Liam en su vida como una constante no era malo ni molesto, Stiles sólo estaba acostumbrado a tratarle mal y el chico sabía que eran simples juegos.

Ahora que Liam no está para incordiarle y comentar lo que ha hecho en su día a día o cuántas veces le habían castigado los profesores porque no puede controlar su lengua o actitud (algo de lo que Stiles se considera responsable y se siente orgulloso de ello), siente la soledad pesarle como nunca antes le había pesado.

Le asfixia hasta el punto de sentir su habitación pequeña, absorbente. Odia la sensación que le produce, con ello trayendo a colación pensamientos y sensaciones las cuales no quiere, no desea rememorar.

Actualmente Stiles está, literal (y sentimentalmente), subiéndose por las paredes.

¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió en la comisaría?

No quiere pensarlo, de verdad que no desea hacerlo, pero esa extraña mirada y esa cosa… fue raro hasta para él. ¿Pero acaso no sería también para Hale?

Pareciera que con aquel asentimiento de cabeza se hubiese esforzado más de lo que le es humanamente posible. Y si le costó tanto, ¿por qué coño le saludó? Derek no parece ser el tipo de individuo que le suponga una tarea titánica ignorar a su misma especie.

Se lo ha demostrado su primer año en el instituto. Derek yace en la escala de los populares y Stiles está por ahí, no abajo, al final… _más allá._

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Sabía que pensar en ello sólo complicaría más las cosas.

Oh por Dios, cómo deseaba que Liam anduviera por ahí en esos momentos.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —salió a relucir la voz de su padre, sacándole rápidamente de sus cavilaciones.

—Pensando en alguna forma de suicidarme. Rápida y eficaz —explica, alzando un poco la cabeza desde donde la tenía metida, enterrada en su almohada, y le observa—. Algo que no te incrimine.

Su padre negó con la cabeza levemente, suspirando.

—Aprecio que pienses en mí, me gusta mucho mi trabajo —dice, esbozando una suave sonrisa—. Pero el suicido tendrá que esperar, en una hora iremos a la casa de los Hale, vístete.

Stiles lanzó un gemido lastimero al aire.

— ¡No quiero ir! —se quejó cual niño pequeño.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

¿Qué le iba a decir? No quiere ir porque no desea ver a Derek Hale; no quiere ir porque es más sencillo ignorar los problemas que meterse de lleno en ello; no quiere ir porque Derek Hale está mejor siendo una presencia desconocida que sólo contempla en el instituto, en las sombras. Sabe que ir a esa casa sólo estrechará lazos, los cuales no está seguro de querer aceptar.

Stiles no quiere ir y ver a Derek Hale conviviendo con su familia, no quiere que le siga dando esas miradas penetrantes ni esos forzosos asentimientos…

Porque no quiere admitir (no aún), que con sólo esas acciones tumbó el pedestal mental que Stiles tenía montado en honor a la hermosa Lydia Martin.

Mierda, Stiles y sus cosas imposibles.

Su padre volvió a suspirar mientras veía a Stiles removerse en la cama, ajeno a los líos existenciales del chico.

—Vístete rápido, Stiles —dijo de forma terminante—. Jordan vendrá pronto con el auto, y no —alzó su dedo índice al aire cuando vio que su hijo iba a replicar—, no llevarás el jeep. Principalmente porque no entramos todos ahí.

Y con eso marchó a su cuarto, seguramente para terminar de prepararse. Stiles volvió a gemir y a seguir rodando por la cama.

No obstante, segundos después, un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza, una nueva idea resurgiendo en su mente mientras cogía con rapidez el celular y marcaba un número conocido.

Oh, sí, una fabulosa idea.

 

— ¡Nunca había ido en un coche de patrulla! —se hizo presente la excitada voz de Liam, y a su lado, Stiles sonreía con tal mueca de maldad en su rostro que competía con la del Joker.

Su padre le dedicó una mirada desde el espejo retrovisor del asiento del copiloto.

—Quita esa cara, pareces un psicópata —espetó su padre, y por su ceño fruncido, parecía molesto. Pero no por su expresión si no porque había invitado a Liam a la barbacoa sin consultar primero con los Hale.

El caso es que el mocoso sería un colado.

¿Qué se le puede hacer? Daños colaterales.

—A mí me parece graciosa —del asiento donde manejan, salió a relucir la voz de Parrish, sonriéndole por el retrovisor. Stiles y Liam le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Su padre bufó de inmediato, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —inquirió la inocente voz del chiquillo a su lado.

—A una barbacoa —respondió John, girándose un poco para observar a Stiles con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No se supone que Liam estaba castigado por llamar _‘Snape’_ al profesor?

— ¡Tengo tiempo que no voy a una barbacoa! —volvió a exclamar la vocecita de Liam, alzando ambos brazos. Al parecer a Parrish fue al único que le enterneció. Se notaba a distancia que aún no se cura del efecto que Liam provoca.

Stiles deliberadamente obvió (todos los segundos que pudo) la mirada penetrante de su padre, mirando por la ventana el paisaje que se perdía en la distancia.

Pero fue Liam quien contestó—: me relevó el castigo.

La ceja enarcada de su padre apenas le amedrentó.

— ¿Algo que deba saber? —sin embargo, no podía ignorar el tonito con el que emitió esa oración.

Stiles se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras Liam le observaba de forma interrogante.

—Sólo quería traerle a la barbacoa.

—Ajá… ¿y esperas que me lo crea?

Segundos en silencio pasaron, hasta que la voz de Stiles se escuchó—: no hablaré sin un abogado presente.

Su padre rodó los ojos antes de observar a Parrish de soslayo.

—En la casa hablamos.

Y en silencio se condujo todo el camino hasta la mansión Hale.

 

Cuando llegó el sheriff John Stilinski, su hijo y el ayudante Parrish, y ah, sí, el colado Liam, Peter ya les esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndoles con esa sonrisita maliciosa y burlona que no parecía ser premeditada, simplemente era _made-in-Peter-Hale,_ o eso fue lo que dedujo Stiles las dos veces que le ha contemplado.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, y la sonrisa de Peter creció un poquito en las comisuras.

—Bienvenidos, llegan a buena hora —saludó Peter, estrechándole las manos a los tres invitados, y cuando segundos después, enfocó su atención en el pequeño Liam, una ceja se enarcó—. ¿Y tú eres…?

El sheriff hizo una mueca.

—Liam, el hijo putativo de mi hijo.

Peter enarcó ahora la otra ceja.

—Mi hijo —fue el turno de Stiles para corroborar.

Ahora el Hale enfocó su atención en Liam que señaló a Stiles y su persona alternadamente.

—Su hijo.

Parrish no pudo evitar soltar una risita que Peter siguió.

—Muy bien, Liam hijo de Stiles, bienvenido a la mansión Hale. Espero que te guste la carne.

— ¡Oh, sí, me encanta!

Peter no esperó mucho y les condujo por toda la casa hasta el patio trasero donde se celebraba el que Talia haya quedado de finalista en la exposición de artes. Stiles juraría bajo una biblia que escucho un: _“hasta se parecen”._

Durante media hora, fueron presentados formalmente (por lo menos a Stiles que apenas los conocía de vista), a Talia, su esposo, a Laura, la hermana mayor y a Cora, la más pequeña y contemporánea a él que de una vez le lanzó su mejor mirada asesina.

Si Stiles no estuviese curado contra esa expresión se cagaría, de verdad se cagaría.

¿Como que esas miraditas vienen de familia, no?

Cuando terminaron de presentarles, Talia ya había entablado una amena conversación con los adultos, que son respectivamente ella, su esposo, Peter, Laura (que se metió porque sí), su padre y Jordan, dejando así a los mocosos fuera y desamparados.

Stiles en ese momento no quiso pensar en la ausencia de Derek.

¿Creían que haría migas con Cora? ¡Já!, ilusos.

Ya tenía su arma secreta. ¡Su fabulosa idea había dado frutos!

Sujetó al ignorado Liam por los hombros, y lo pastoreó a uno de los árboles más alejados de la larga mesa que contenía diversos artilugios, vajillas y bebidas, mientras que pasos de distancia, estaban asando la carne que olía francamente delicioso, con los adultos añadidos conversando animadamente.

—Ahora te pegas a mí como sanguijuela, bicho —ordenó Stiles, sujetándolo por ambos hombros mientras recostaba su espalda al tronco del árbol y dejaba que Liam apoyara la suya en su pecho.

—Pero quiero carne —se quejó Liam, pegando su cabeza en su torso y la alzaba para mirarle con esos ojos brillantes que enternecían.

Pero Stiles ya estaba curado, así que no se dejó amedrentar.

—Te despegas de mí y te cocinaré en el baño.

—Pero el baño se utiliza para ducharse.

—Pues le echaré aceite a la bañera en vez de agua —espetó Stiles—. Aceite hirviendo.

Liam en ese punto ya estaba (también, para que sepan) curado contra los pensamientos sádicos de su padre así que dejó de prestarle atención, más concentrado en la figura que salía por la puerta que da al patio trasero, donde ellos estaban.

— ¡Mira! —Liam señaló automáticamente al hombre que se acercaba a los adultos que conversaban cerca de la barbacoa—. ¿Ese no es Derek? —inquirió mientras veía alternadamente entre Stiles y el señalado.

Stiles le manoteó la mano.

— _Shh_ , bicho, no se señala con la mano —bajó la voz, comenzando a sentirse inexplicablemente nervioso—. Y sí, ese es, deja de verlo que te hará piedra.

Liam dirigió su atención completa a él, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—No parece que sea una Gorgona… es un hombre… ¿realmente es una Gorgona? —Liam comenzó a divagar sobre los seres mitológicos que leyó en la librería de su papá, y en ese momento, en ese justo momento, Derek Hale desvió su mirada de los adultos para centrarla en él.

¡Lo vio! Oh por dios. Oh por Dios y la jodida santa mierda.

¡Lo iba a convertir en piedra!

—Oh, mira, ¡Está viendo para acá!

Stiles tenía ganas de darle un pescozón a Liam porque no se callaba. ¿No veía que estaba atrayendo toda la atención? ¡La atención de Derek hacia él!

Rápidamente desvió sus ojos claros a un punto inespecífico del suelo de tierra, intentando detener los impetuosos latidos de su desbocado corazón. ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

—Parece que viene para acá- ah, no, fue a hablar con la chica, Cora…

Liam definitivamente lo iba a matar de un infarto. Y Stiles se aseguraría de nunca cruzar al más allá para joderle la existencia.

Haría eso, oh sí.

—Pá… —la voz dubitativa de Liam le sacó de sus vacilaciones. Enfocó su mirada nerviosa en él, y éste continuó—: ¿por qué nos está mirando tanto?

Oh, la pregunta del millón. A Stiles realmente le gustaría tener una respuesta a ello. Pero lamentablemente no es así.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle?

Lo que no se esperaba es que el mocoso realmente le hiciera caso.

Stiles se congeló en su sitio, viendo como Liam (que la mayoría del tiempo no le hacía caso), iba todo obediente trotando hacia Derek que ahora se hallaba solo, sentado en los bancos de la hilera de mesas que Stiles puede contemplar frente a él.

Observó unos eternos minutos cómo Liam comenzaba a conversar animadamente con un ceñudo Derek que parecía responderle con breves y escuetas frases. Eso no pareció amedrentar al mocoso porque siguió y siguió hasta que simplemente parecían dos personas normales teniendo un agradable monólogo, casi jura que vio a Derek sonreír un poco.

Esto era lo más que Stiles podía soportar. Salió caminando (corriendo en realidad) hacia el interior de la mansión.

 

Liam, en sus inocentes once años, aún no comprendía por qué su papá creía que Derek le odiaba. Para hacer algo por él, porque es un buen niño, caminó con animados y resueltos pasos a la estoica figura sentada cerca de donde ellos estaban.

Se sentó al lado, deslizándose por el banco hasta estar a una distancia prudente. Puede que no supiera muchas cosas, pero sabe de chicos grandes y malos como Goyle, y aunque éste Derek Hale no fuese gordo ni intimidante… está bien, dejémosle sólo en gordo, sabe que prefiere prevenir que lamentar.

—Hola —saludó Liam alegremente mientras observaba el perfil rudo del chico. Le vio apretar la mandíbula unos segundos antes de soltarla lentamente. ¿No le dolería?

—Hola —masculló Derek con cierta dificultad en su voz. A Liam se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Me llamo Liam, ¿y tú eres Derek, no?

Le vio asentir brevemente mientras tomaba el vaso con sumo que sostenía su mano derecha.

—Lo he escuchado.

Liam frunció el ceño en confusión.

— ¿Cómo? No estabas aquí.

Derek le observó de soslayo brevemente.

—De Cora.

—Oh…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Liam lo rompió mientras volvía a sonreír.

—Oye, ¿y por qué nos mirabas? —preguntó mientras inclinaba su pecho en la mesa, tratando de contemplar mejor el rostro del moreno.

Nuevamente frunció la mandíbula. Se preguntaba si en verdad le dolería.

Cuando pensó que no le respondería, Liam iba a preguntar cómo diantres podía apretar la mandíbula de esa forma sin quebrarse los dientes, se escuchó el mascullo que siseó.

—No te veía a ti, sino al otro.

— ¡A mi pá! —exclamó Liam sonriente—. ¿Por qué?

Realmente, realmente creyó ver una suave y fugaz sonrisa en el rostro del moreno, pero quizás haya sido su imaginación.

Le vio encogerse de hombros.

—Porque sí.

—Uhm… ¿y por qué-? —la pregunta que iba a hacer Liam quedó interrumpida cuando vio la rápida silueta de su papá caminar con rapidez hacia el interior de la mansión.

Con preocupación, intentó bajarse del banco para seguirle y ver qué le sucedía, pero le detuvo la gran mano de Derek sobre su hombro. Se giró para verle, pero el moreno tenía sus ojos fijos en el umbral de la puerta.

—Déjale solo un rato.

 

Stiles se había olvidado de barbacoa, de que tenía que cuidar a Liam, de su papá ignorándole, de Cora asesinándole con la mirada, ¡hasta de cómo se había perdido en la mansión buscando el baño!

Pero de lo que no podía olvidarse aunque intentara poner sus fuerzas de voluntad en ello son en aquellos ojos esmeraldas con tintes azules que le penetran con la mirada, laceran su cuerpo y hacen que su corazón bombee con más fuerza de la normal, con más ahínco, como si necesitara desgarrar su pecho, salir y decir: _“¡mira, estoy así por ti!”_

Stiles se siente desfallecer.

Sentado en la tapa del inodoro, se cubre el rostro húmedo en sudor con ambas manos.

Ni siquiera se ha puesto a contemplar y aprobar los dibujos o los adornos que ambientan el cuarto de baño. No le interesa nada de eso sólo, quiere tratar de mermar aquella sensación que pugna por salir y romper todo a su paso.

Tan parecido a un ataque de pánico si no fuera porque es jodidamente diferente.

Las piernas le desfallecen, siente escalofríos y el corazón le late más rápido de lo normal, pero no necesita medicarse, lo que necesita tal vez es irse a su casa, a su zona de confort. A un lugar lejos, muy lejos de aquella intensa mirada que no le abandona ni siquiera en sueños.

_¡No puede soportarlo!_

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta, y Stiles se sobresaltó, alarmado. ¿Quién sería? ¿Sería su papá preguntando por qué demonios estaba actuando más raro de lo normal? ¿Derek? ¿Peter? ¡¿Quién?!

Volvieron a escucharse otros golpes, seguido de una vocecita insegura—: ¿Pá?

Stiles sintió el alivio recorrerle el cuerpo que estuvo a punto de llorar.

Tragó saliva varias veces antes de contestar con la voz más natural que pudo conseguir.

— ¿Qué sucede, bicho?

—Pá, tienes que salir, ya nos vamos.

¿Qué ya se iban? ¿Por qué?

Rápidamente se incorporó de donde estaba sentado para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen de Liam que le veía con la preocupación pintada en su joven rostro.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Liam con suavidad mientras le tomaba de la mano, seguramente conduciéndole a donde estaban los demás—. Has estado la tarde ahí…

No tenía ninguna excusa ingeniosa que decir, su cabeza estaba fuera de sintonía momentáneamente así que guardó silencio hasta que salieron de la mansión por la puerta principal, yendo a donde su padre y Jordan estaban, cerca del carro, hablando los señores Hale.

Stiles se sintió aliviado de no ver a Derek por ahí.

—Ah, Stiles, ahí estás —dijo su padre sonriente, pero a sus ojos no llegaba esa sonrisa así que ya sabía que estaba en problemas… desde el principio, no hacía falta aclarar. Su padre dejó de verle para contemplar a los Hale, su sonrisa ampliándose—. Una velada fantástica, espero que pueda repetirse en algún momento.

Stiles deseaba que no fuese así.

—Por supuesto —contestó sonriente Talia, a su lado, su esposo asintió y la sonrisa de Jordan brilló.

Con eso dicho, Stiles hizo un recuento del protocolo y se despidió vagamente de los señores Hale, yéndose a sentar en la parte de atrás del auto con Liam siguiéndole de cerca.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y extrañamente tenso. Su papá se veía claramente disgustado y Jordan no sabía dónde meterse, parecía conducir más rápido.

El único consuelo que tenía era la presencia cálida de Liam dormido sobre sus piernas, su rostro enterrado en su cuello y murmurando su nombre en sueños.

Eso le recordaba también que tendría que dar una excusa a la madre de Liam para que no lo castigara más de la cuenta.

Ahí se iba su plan fabuloso.

Pero no se arrepentía…

Aunque estuviera jodido.

Muy jodido.

_Continuará._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se preguntarán porque Liam tiene la manía de llamar a Stiles papá, es porque, bueno, en mi niñez tuve a alguien especial (que me trataba mal eso sí), pero que siempre fue un apoyo. Stiles acá será algo parecido (pero mejor), con Liam. Principalmente porque en mi fangirleo yo amodoro pensar que Liam es como el hijo de Stiles y Derek y askjdas, ustedes saben ya ewe
> 
> Disculpen el OOC, era necesario para la historia y el desarrollo de la misma. ¡Liam será importantísimo!
> 
> Nos veremos pronto ;D


	3. En la lejanía se ve una tormenta llamada John Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cree, jura que su plan le salió maravilloso. Lo que Stiles no cuenta ahora es que dicho plan tiene consecuencias, y sabe que no le gustarán. Más, cuando se percata del rostro inexpresivo que le regala su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente hermosa! Perdonen, de verdad pido disculpas por no haber actualizado en el tiempo que les prometí. Lamentablemente estoy bastante ocupada con intensivos en la universidad y trabajando, pero lo prometido es deuda, y aunque un poco tarde, acá está.
> 
> Pido disculpas por los errores que se encuentren en el camino, si soy sincera, he editado esto de forma rápida y bueno... no tengo beta, sorry. Espero que les guste igual <3

**_Destinado a ser_ **

**_~O~_ **

 

Cuando Stiles cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su casa, ya pasaban las siete de la tarde. La hora no debe suponer un problema en sí sino fuera porque Stiles estaba contando, literalmente, cada tortuoso y cruento segundo para que Parrish se tardara un poco más de lo normal, y sólo así, poder esperar para rogar a los dioses que en ese lapso de tiempo a su padre le mermara la expresión de ogro que con cada kilómetro recorrido parecía ir esbozándose en su oscuro rostro lleno de seriedad.

La puerta tras él se cerró, tragó saliva de forma audible y dolorosa.

Segundos después se escuchó un resoplido tras él.

—Estás en problemas, Stiles —dijo John Stilinski con ese tono de voz que tanto conoce mientras pasa por su lado, en el proceso quitándose su chaqueta marrón y dejándola sobre el espaldar del sofá.

Stiles conoce a la perfección ese tono de voz. Tanto, que en vez de acostumbrarse a sobrellevarlo, hace que le duela un poquito más porque ese mismo tono de voz le indica que su padre ya está comenzando a cansarse una vez más de las cosas, que ya le resulta tedioso lidiar con él, con lo que es Stiles.

Le duele reconocer ese tono de voz porque, aunque intente evadirlo tratando de hacer cosas buenas, cosas que enorgullezcan a su padre y no le decepcionen, pareciera que nada surtiera verdadero efecto.

Porque lo intenta, pero ante sus grandes esfuerzos, una mínima acción que cometa puede inhibir todo aquello, echando hacia atrás su laborioso trabajo.

Y eso resulta muy mortificante.

Aprieta los labios en un ademán que podría considerarse tozudo para su padre, pero en el lenguaje de Stiles, eso quiere decir que su cerebro está comenzando a hacer sinapsis para idear algún plan que le saque de esa encerrona en la que se metió.

Sabe que está en problemas a causa de haber utilizado a Liam cuando su mamá lo había castigado. Pobre Liam, Stiles espera sinceramente que su madre no lo vaya a colgar del poste de luz más cercano a su casa cuando vea al ayudante del sheriff dejarle en la puerta de su vivienda. Sabe que el susto que se llevará la mujer será épico.

A Stiles le gustaría estar ahí para ver su expresión de sorp…

No. ¡Detente ahí, cerebro! Stiles comienza a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, y su padre pronto lo nota, encarándole con una ceja enarcada mientras se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Y bien? —inquiere su padre—. ¿Cuándo comenzarás a explicarme la razón de tu adorable comportamiento en la casa de los Hale?, y ah… sí —hubo una suave pausa, y John pronto frunció el ceño—. También explícame la razón por la que Liam estaba ahí de metiche. Que sea buena Stiles, porque los siguientes dos veranos no serán suficientes para saldar tu deuda.

Pudo sentir cómo su mandíbula se separa lentamente. ¡Dos veranos! ¡Dios santo! Stiles centró completamente su atención (cosa nunca antes vista, déjenme decirles) en su padre, con ello intentando comprobar si acaso el hombre estaba tratándole de jugarle alguna broma y…

No estaba jugándole una broma. Estaba serio, mortalmente serio y disgustado, y sí, se ve también muy decepcionado.

Los labios comienzan a temblarle, Stiles sabe que esta es una de las pocas veces que se ha quedado tanto tiempo en silencio, sin comenzar a balbucear siquiera. Su padre también lo nota porque ahora su ceño fruncido no es causa de la molestia, le eclipsa la ligera extrañeza que quiere tratar de ocultar.

— ¿Stiles?

Da un respingo ante la mención de su nombre, y sus ojos, que no sabía cuándo habían comenzado a ver con fascinación el suelo de su casa, volvieron a centrarse en los ojos cerúleos de su padre. Abrió la boca unos segundos, antes de que ésta volviera a unirse en una fina línea de tensión sin poder emitir nada por ella salvo un ruido inconexo, con tintes frustrados.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, ahora su padre se veía preocupado.

Lo único que Stiles pudo decir, en todo esos eternos diez minutos, fue:

— ¿Podemos tomar café primero?

 

Transcurrió una media hora aproximadamente, y ahora Stiles y su padre están sentados en el sofá, taza humeante en mano y frente al televisor, viendo lo que parece ser un antiguo partido de jockey. John, por obvias razones, disminuyó el volumen de dicho aparato.

Stiles observa con inusitada fascinación el oscuro y caliente líquido oscilando suavemente en su taza. Le contempla, pensando que el café de su padre, aun si probarlo, realmente es algo sabroso que puede deducirse a simple vista. Sólo con oler su fuerte aroma.

Es gracioso como él puede ser bueno con la comida, y su padre con el café. Desde que su madre no está, Stiles pensó en que si quería tener a su padre por siempre, debía cuidarlo mucho. Conservarlo.

Un pensamiento infantil que surgió a la tierna edad de nueve años y se ha mantenido a lo largo de su vida. Se da cuenta que, aun con lo trivial de aquella remembranza, no puede evitar la cruenta verdad de ésta.

Su padre no le durará para siempre.

Y él no está ayudando mucho causándole siempre disgustos y decepciones.

No puede evitar sonreír mientras ve como las suaves volutas del oscuro líquido van mermando.

Su padre a su lado comienza a removerse con impaciencia.

—Stiles…

—Tu café está muy bueno —dice, siendo esa la única frase inteligente, ingeniosa o rompedora de momentos que se le ocurre. La verdad es que su cerebro se ha desconectado momentáneamente de sus funciones.

John bufa segundos más tarde, y le da un sorbito pequeño a su taza.

—Lo sé —espeta, dándole otro sorbito. Pasan varios segundos antes de que su padre vuelva a hablar—. Pero tú no has probado ni un poco. Y eso que me hiciste prepararlo a esta hora.

Vuelven a sumirse en otro espeso silencio, y no es del todo incómodo, pero tampoco es de esos silencios tranquilos que usualmente llegan a compartir cuando es navidad o días festivos. Y aunque su padre no se escuche molesto, Stiles no tiene las agallas para encararle y confesarle por qué siempre termina jodiéndolo todo cuando se esfuerza por ser digno de su orgullo.

En este verano ha intentado mejorar. Comportarse como se debe aunque su condición se la ponga un poco difícil y joda muchas veces todos los esfuerzos que realiza por ser el hijo que a John Stilinski le gustaría poder lucir.

¡Pero es difícil! Y no se miente, está aterrado.

La comunicación con su padre, desde que su mamá les dejó, nunca ha sido buena. Es bastante torpe para cuestiones sentimentales o familiares. Su papá es un hombre que trabaja más de lo normal, apenas cuida de sí mismo, velando más por un extraño pueblo y su hijo hiperactivo que cada dos por tres anda metiéndose en problemas.

Y Stiles, Stiles es un chico cuya única defensa y ventaja es un enorme cerebro que nunca descansa y una boca que le queda muy pequeña porque el sarcasmo brota de ella como cascada, y se desborda.

Stiles sabe que no tiene nada de atractivo, es un ser humano con muchos complejos que debe estar medicándose cada cierto tiempo, velando también por un estricto cronograma médico, y no se miente a sí mismo: su padre lo hace porque teme que algún día presente los mismos síntomas que su madre.

La idea es desalentadora, y eso solo le deprime más.

Él no sabe cómo diablos lidiar con todo esto que siente y padece. No puede hablar con su padre bien acerca de sus problemas y éste es feliz mientras menos responsabilidades tenga, lo sabe, y con dolorosa certeza.

Aprieta los labios con fuerza, rechinando los dientes. Con el pensamiento no quiere justificar sus acciones pasadas. La verdad es que aún le cuesta comprender los motivos y la sensación de creciente pánico que surge de forma repentina cada vez que se acerca a Derek Hale.

Es un temor que desconoce, y eso sólo le aterra más, porque no lo comprende, no puede llegar a entender a qué se debe.

Sólo sabe que con el sólo pensamiento de acercarse un poco al tipo, le entran unas imperativas ganas de correr y esconderse lejos, muy lejos de la vista de aquellos ojos verdosos con tintes cerúleos que parecen despedazar cada entresijo de lo que es Stiles Stilinski, convirtiéndolo en nada.

Stiles odia ser nada.

Y Derek Hale le hace sentir de esa manera. Es aterrador de alguna forma, pero fascinante por otra.

Mientras no comprenda a qué se debe aquello, lo ideal sería huir.

Con mucha dignidad, eso sí.

Stiles no pudo evitar el bufido que salió de sus labios.

Y él pensaba que sería como otro caso llamado Lydia Martin.

— ¿Stiles? —su padre inquirió, esta vez la preocupación se filtró por su voz. El susodicho se giró un poco para verle. De reojo notó que la taza de su padre ya estaba vacía. Le dio un sorbito a la suya y John enarcó una ceja—. Stiles, me estás comenzando a preocupar.

Con una mueca, Stiles se tomó todo el tibio café de un trago.

—Estaba pensando —dijo como explicación y su padre rodó los ojos.

—Oh, créeme, pude escuchar lo que pensabas —espetó John de vuelta, su dedo índice golpeando de forma constante y leve su propia sien—. Piensas mucho, Stiles. Sólo di lo que sientas, algunas veces funciona.

Stiles abrió la boca, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarla cuando nada salió de ésta. Dio un resoplido frustrado. ¿Por qué resulta tan difícil hablar con su padre?

Qué maldita ironía.

—No puedo hablar contigo —dijo, con la frustración goteando de sus poros. John enarcó una ceja y Stiles le hizo aspavientos para evitar que hablara—. Espera, espera. Me gusta hablar contigo, y lo sabes, ¡pero no podemos hablar de sentimientos! ¡No sabemos! —no supo cuándo terminó hablando en voz alta mientras veía a su padre, pero se sentía bien de alguna forma—. ¿Tú sabes? ¡Yo no sé!

El silencio que les invadió luego de que Stiles terminara aquella perorata no fue tan tenso como se habría pensado en un momento. Su padre le observaba con ese rostro inexpresivo, pero calculador. Había un leve ceño fruncido y unos labios apenas apretados, mas no eran signos de molestia, sino de que los engranajes de su cerebro estaban comenzando a girar.

Stiles lentamente tragó saliva, intentando alcanzar en pensamientos a su padre, pero sin conseguirlo realmente. ¿A qué conclusión llegaría? ¿Sería tan bizarra como sus cavilaciones? Esperaba que no, porque eso sería francamente aterrador.

Entonces, mientras Stiles pensaba en su condena, el rostro de su padre pareció alumbrarse, sus pensamientos llegando a sus propias conclusiones, al parecer, por la suave sonrisa que bordeó sus labios. Sonrisa que en vez de alentarle, le puso en alerta.

Era esa sonrisa que le regala su padre cuando comete una estupidez que se resuelve de la forma más sencilla posible, según su lógica paternal. Sí, es esa sonrisita condescendiente que le regalan a un niño que pregunta el porqué de todo y uno no puede evitar enternecerse, pero a la vez sentir unas ganas de meterle un pescozón.

Bueno, es que así se siente Stiles, por la miradita condescendiente pero a la vez, condenadamente irritante que le regala su padre.

— ¿Papá?

—Habérmelo dicho antes, Stiles.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¿Haberte dicho qué?

John Stilinski enarcó una ceja, ladeando su cabeza mientras la comisura de sus labios se arqueaban levemente con ese gesto de conozco-lo-que-me-ocultas-y-sólo-juego-con-tu-paciencia. Stiles frunció aún más el ceño.

—Que te gusta Derek Hale.

Tres segundos, y los labios se le separaron, graznando un ruido inentendible. La horrible sonrisita de superioridad de su padre se amplió.

— ¡Claro que no me gusta! —gritó, alzó las manos, dando aspavientos exagerados y con la taza peligrosamente balanceándose en sus muslos, pero no le importó. Su papá le sonreía y Stiles tenía que desviar la atención antes de que le diera un ataque—. No me gusta. ¿Siquiera le has visto? Puro músculo, cero cerebro. Pff, tíos así no me inspiran.

Y… no funcionó. Su papá seguía viéndole y la mueca en sus labios no mermaba. Se veía hasta divertido.

—Entonces sí te gustan los hombres —inquirió su padre triunfal, usando ese tonito que no da cabida a una negativa.

Stiles cerró los ojos, lanzando una maldición.

—Mierda.

—Lenguaje, Stiles —regaño John, pero sin sentirlo realmente—. Y no me engañas, te gusta Derek Hale. No soy el sheriff por nada, chico. Te lo comías con la mirada.

Pudo sentir como su rostro se calentaba ante lo último dicho por su padre. Dios, qué vergonzoso. ¿Por qué no llegaba una de esas fuerzas divinas o titánicas que le ayuden a finalizar con su existencia para así dejar de sentirse abochornado? ¿No? Maldita sea su suerte.

Stiles no se atrevía a mirar a su padre. Lentamente se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultando su sonrojo tras estas. John a los segundos le colocó una mano en el hombro, masajeándolo con suavidad.

— ¿Qué te asusta, Stiles? —preguntó con delicadeza, aún su mano masajeando su hombro—. ¿Qué te comenzaran a gustar los chicos y yo me opusiera a ello? ¿Es eso?

Mordió su labio inferior mientras alejaba sus manos del rostro y le daba una mirada de soslayo a su padre. En parte sí, y en parte no. Stiles sabe que su padre es comprensivo, y a él no le molestaría de quién se enamorara mientras el sentimiento sea correspondido y tenga la garantía de que su hijo será protegido.

Maldición, si viene Voldemort y le propone matrimonio, sabe que su padre lo aceptaría siempre y cuando en la primera cita llegue a casa temprano.

No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ante sus pensamientos, y pronto se percató de la mirada que le daba su padre: correspondía la mueca. Stiles asintió un poco en su dirección a la pregunta pasada, porque sí, tenía algo que ver, pero no lo era del todo.

Porque su problema en sí no eran sus sentimientos hacia Derek sino el hecho de que no puede permanecer en el mismo radio sin sentir que su mundo se desmorona. Odia esa sensación.

John revolvió con su mano los cortos cabellos de su cabeza, y Stiles rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. A Derek le agradas —afirmó su padre con esa seguridad en su voz que tranquiliza y sosiega, pero Stiles no está tan seguro. Dio un bufido en respuesta y su papá frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Siquiera nos has visto interactuar… o has pensado en la extraña combinación que somos juntos? —preguntó con cierto retintín. John frunció el ceño y Stiles rodó los ojos—. Por Dios, papá, Derek es el tipo más popular del instituto y yo, bueno, Scott y yo estamos más abajo que el grupo de nerds.

John bufó, dando un ademán desdeñoso con la mano.

—Tonterías, chico. Claudia era la chica más popular y eso no evitó que la invitara al baile —dijo su padre, y aunque Stiles rodó los ojos, notó que esta era una de las pocas veces que hablaban de su madre sin sentirse miserables. Y eso se sentía genial.

—Papá, no, mamá no era popular, sólo para tus ojos —corrigió, porque se sabía muy bien ese cuento. De una fuente fidedigna, para que sepan.

Su padre le regaló una miradita condescendiente.

—Mi punto, Stiles.

Abrió la boca para refutar, pero nada salió de esta. Terminó negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba incorporarse del mueble.

—Olvídalo. Esta conversación no irá a ningún lado, ¿podemos irnos a dormir ya? —preguntó, y no se molestó en ocultar la esperanza que se filtró en su voz.

Era bastante temprano aún pero mañana sería domingo y de verdad que quería aprovechar el tiempo para sentirse miserable, y así pensar en alguna forma de esquivar a Derek en el instituto.

John le tomó del antebrazo, volviendo a sentarle, con eso sacándole de sus miserables pensamientos.

—No, chico, aún no he decidido tu castigo.

Stiles se giró tan rápido en dirección a su padre que casi se desnuca.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Pues por huir —John dijo, pareciendo sinceramente indignado y sorprendido—. Un Stilinski nunca huye y tú fuiste muy patético. Derek te notó sabes, tooodos lo hicimos. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Su rostro era un auténtico poema, lo sabía sin necesidad de verse en un espejo porque su padre no se veía serio _, el muy…_ estaba aguantándose la risa.

— ¿Qué me iba a dar un ataque si seguía viéndole y tenía que ir al baño?

John parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de que la revelación le golpeara, iluminándole el rostro.

—Oh, _esos_ problemas —murmuró con un suave tonito de voz.

Ahora fue el turno de Stiles en parpadear, y a él le costó un poquito más en comprender a qué se refería.

Hasta que el pensamiento le golpeó, manifestándose con un furioso color carmesí que invadió sus mejillas.

— ¡No, papá! ¡Eso no! ¿Cómo crees posible eso?

—Ah, pero sí sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó, alzó las manos en un ademán indignado, buscando de incorporarse en el proceso—. Eres imposible, ¡me voy!

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando la mano de John se cerró sobre su antebrazo, volviéndole al sitio donde estaba sentado.

—Oh, no, no te irás aún —su padre dijo, acercándose mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y le afianzaba—. Tú y yo hablaremos sobre ciertas protecciones y lo que deberás hacer para tener al Hale ese en tu mano. Créeme, ahora con mi bendición todo será más fácil.

—Oh por Dios —Stiles gimió, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Su papá le ignoró mientras seguía balbuceando.

—Algo me dice que el chico Derek tiene bastante experiencia… ¿Sabes cómo es la relación entre hombres, Stiles?

—Dios, mátame.

Pero Dios no le escuchó.

 

Para el lunes, Stiles estaba bastante traumatizado.

Su padre le había hablado de tantas cosas concernientes a la relación homosexual que le fue inevitable el preguntarse cómo diablos sabía tanto. Pronto llegó a la conclusión que, como sea que lo haya sabido, de verdad no quiere saberlo. No si quiere seguir mirando a su padre al rostro.

De igual forma no pudo verle al rostro durante el resto de las vacaciones de verano.

Cuando estas finalizaron, Stiles estaba comenzando a digerir mejor las cosas, a sentirse mejor consigo mismo y a no entrar en pánico ante el solo pensamiento que le invadía cuando pensaba en cierto moreno de ojos verdosos con tintes cerúleos.

Claro, eso fue bueno hasta que tocó el día del instituto, lunes en la mañana, y Stiles estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso.

Tenía que idear un plan para evitar encontrarse con Derek Hale.

Sí, llámenle cobarde, no le importa.

Estaba comiendo unas tostadas en la barra de la cocina mientras su padre se tomaba una taza de café y leía el periódico, cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Stiles, con un trozo de pan en la boca, fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Liam de pie en el quicio con su bolso azul marino y su uniforme escolar de la primaria.

Parpadeó, luego enarcó una ceja.

—Liam, la primaria queda para el otro lado.

— ¡Pá, buenos días! —Liam saludó, ignorándole magistralmente mientras pasaba a su casa y saludaba a su padre—. ¡Hola, abu!

John, ya vestido con su uniforme y su taza a medio tomar, le sonrió con suavidad.

—Hola, Liam, ¿listo para la escuela?

— ¡Sip!

Un momento, Stiles no estaba comprendiendo absolutamente nada. ¿No se suponía que Liam estaría castigado y no se verían por quien sabe cuántos eones?

John dejó de observar a Liam, centrándose en Stiles, y por su rostro lleno de incomprensión, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— ¿Te preguntas qué hace Liam aquí? —fue una pregunta retórica, claro—. Estarás llevando y trayendo a Liam de la primaria todo lo que queda del año escolar —explicó, tomando un sorbo de su café y así ocultando la sonrisa que salió de la expresión incrédula que dibujó Stiles.

— ¡Qué!

—Fue el castigo que decidimos.

Stiles bufó.

—Decidimos, ¿“quienes”? —inquirió Stiles con retintín mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos.

—La madre de Liam y yo, por supuesto. ¿Te gusta hacerle de padre? Pues ahí tienes. Disfrútalo.

Liam soltó una suave risita que se cubrió con su pequeña mano. Stiles le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y éste por qué no sufre como yo? —señaló con el índice la frente de Liam, pero mirando siempre el rostro impertérrito de su padre.

—Liam está pequeño —fue la escueta y simple respuesta de su padre.

Stiles hizo un suave ruidito lleno de indignación.

—Pequeño, mis pelotas.

—Ese lenguaje, Stiles —reprendió John, mirando el reloj de la cocina mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa—. Estás perdiendo tiempo, Liam entra temprano y tú tienes que ir al instituto.

Dicho eso, pasó cerca de Stiles antes de subir las escaleras, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Como Stiles sabía que esa batalla la tenía perdida, acató la orden y pastoreó a Liam hasta el jeep.

Le fue a dejar en la primaria en un tiempo record. Mientras escuchaba todo el balbuceo de Liam por el camino, Stiles aceleró poco importándole (esta vez) comerse unas cuantas reglas de tránsito.

Ahora, caminando en dirección al instituto, y pensando en la forma de esquivar a Derek Hale, cosa que era fácil de hacer por el estatus que les separaba, no se percató de la dirección que seguían sus pies porque andaba perdidísimo en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que, por supuesto, chocó contra algo que le hizo detenerse y así salir de su adorable y fabuloso mundo mental.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando sus ojos registraron una cazadora de cuero y una camisa blanca ocultando un torso. Con el entrecejo fruncido y la ansiedad comenzando a burbujear en la superficie, dio unos tentativos pasos hacia atrás mientras sus orbes claras ascendías, pasando por un cuello moreno lleno de un poco de barba que debe tener algunos días, subiendo por unos pómulos marcados y unos malditos ojos verdes intensos que le escrutan tras un ceño fruncido.

_Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierda, ¡Derek Hale!_

Pudo sentir perfectamente como el mundo se paralizaba mientras percibía como su estómago se revolvía de forma desagradable. ¡De todas las mierdas malas que le podrían suceder, tenía que encontrarse en la mañana con Derek Hale!

En silencio, ambos se contemplaron, hasta que los segundos comenzaron a transcurrir y las personas transitaban, mirándoles con extrañeza. No podían dejar de verse con esa intensidad que aterra, pero a la vez fascina, y Stiles, aunque sentía unas inmensas ganas de correr, alejarse de esa mirada, no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Nada reaccionaba, y estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

— ¡Derek!

Fue una fuerza divina quien les separó de esa intensidad magnética que en vez de repelerles, les atraía hacia el mismo centro. Derek fue el primero en romper el contacto, girándose para encarar a una sonriente Jennifer que estaba tras Stiles, saliendo de su hermoso convertible gris.

—Jennifer —saludó él, como si nada, como si la mirada de la chica no fuese escrutadora porque, era jodidamente raro que Stiles y Derek estuvieran tan juntos sin darse miraditas ceñudas o comentarios sarcásticos.

Bueno, Stiles tiene a su favor que el ataque nunca iba dirigido a Derek sino al grupito que parece decir sí a todo lo que el moreno dicta.

—Hola, Derek, ¿esperándome? —inquirió la chica, pasando por su lado y fingiendo de forma profesional que Stiles Stilinski apenas existe en ese mundo.

Derek Hale le regaló una mueca poco comprometida, y esta era la primera vez que Stiles se hallaba viendo al moreno sintiéndose incómodo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, recolectando de forma mental la información que sus ojitos recibían. _Qué extraño._

Cuando el silencio se hizo espeso y la chica no obtuvo la respuesta que quería, se giró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, y le encaró, sus brazos cruzados sobre su modesto pecho en un ademán que podría considerarse… _jerárquico,_ si ya saben a lo que Stiles se refiere.

— ¿Stilinski? —inquirió ella, utilizando un tonito de voz que le gustó bien poco. Le hablaba como si fuera la primera vez que le viera, saboreando su apellido con absoluto desagrado. Stiles frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Stiles apretó los labios, había estado decidido a no meterse en más problemas, pero es que realmente le cae mal la chica.

—Lo mismo que tú… Oh, espera —espetó, pero luego se detuvo cuando arqueó ambas cejas mientras observaba el rostro ceñudo de Jennifer—. Yo no estoy haciendo de mis clases escolares un centro de belleza.

La chica se veía ultrajada. Sus labios rojizos se habían separado un poco, y sus ojos envueltos en capas y capas de maquillaje centelleaban, dándole un aspecto un poco atemorizante.

— ¡Cómo te atre…!

Stiles le cortó con un ademán desdeñoso. Estaba cansado de esa gente que creía que podía pasar por encima de él. Can-sa-do.

—La verdad siempre duele, Blake —masculló, sus claros ojos siempre fijos en los contrarios de ella y nunca viendo ciertos ojos verdosos que parecían lacerarle con la mirada. Apretó los labios mientras se afianzaba su bolso a los hombros—. Ahora, con permiso, hay gente que sí se preocupa por su record académico.

Y con eso pasó por su lado, internándose al instituto, siempre manteniendo el firme pensamiento de que alejarse de ese grupo, más precisamente del líder, sería lo más inteligente que podría hacer en ese comienzo escolar.

Pero si Stiles se hubiera detenido unos segundos para contemplar el rostro del moreno, se hubiera encontrado que en esos ojos verdosos pintados en un suave remolino azul, habían muchos sentimientos. Ninguno de ellos negativos.

Y había tantos, que no hay que ser muy Scott como para no verlos.

Pero se está hablando de Stiles, y Stiles es un idiota.

_Continuará._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Me pareció justo que haya un poco de más convivencia Padre-hijo, por que en la historia se verá mucho y me gusta muchísimo el papi de Stiles. Lo otro, a Stiles le sucede eso con Derek por algo, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene idea de por qué será?
> 
> ¡Nos veremos en los próximos caps! Sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos y me harán feliz.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Uno simplemente no puede ser tan Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas que le han enseñado, pero que pocas ha conservado. Le enseñaron cómo comer correctamente en la mesa, pero hace mucho tiempo que lo olvidó; a guardar silencio cuando no tiene argumentos, pero nunca calla; a ser prudente en los momentos más difíciles, ¿pero qué diablos es la prudencia? Le enseñaron también a saber cuándo debe rendirse, pero Stiles no conoce tal terminología. No obstante, ahora con la situación actual, piensa lo contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, gente hermosa! Sep, yo por acá de nuevo vengo a joderles <3 Espero que disfruten el siguiente cap que les muestro, porque ahora habrá participación activa de Scott y otro personaje que me gusta mucho ponerle como mejor amiguito de Stiles ;DD Los motivos irán esclareciéndose poco a poco, no teman~~ Disfruten del cap, y perdonen los errores que se encuentren, es que edité muy rápido y mañana no iba a tener chance de subirlo ewe

_**Destinado a ser** _

_**~O~** _

 

Scott mira de soslayo la figura que yace en el sofá, con un bol de palomitas de maíz envueltas en mantequilla, y la televisión encendida en el canal de las caricaturas matutinas. Es sábado por la mañana, bueno, medio día, y sí, ya ha finalizado la primera semana de clases.

—Entonces… —comienza Scott como quien no quiere que la conversación muera, porque Stiles está enfurruñado en la barra de la cocina, preparando el almuerzo, y un Stiles enfurruñado apenas emite palabras—. ¿Padre temporal?

Scott es estúpido, él lo sabe, nadie tiene que decírselo. Su mamá no se lo dice, no de forma verbal, pero su rostro dibuja tal mueca martirizada que es imposible no percatarse de que hay cosas que se emiten sin necesidad de palabras.

Stiles lanza un bufido al aire.

—Padre temporal —repite Stiles con enfurruñamiento. Scott le regala una sonrisa breve que quiere transmitirle un: compañero, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Pero no lo dice, primero porque no sabe si cumplirá tal promesa, y segundo, porque Stiles sabe que Scott sabe que no cumplirá dicha promesa.

Mas porque hay una chica nueva en el instituto. Una tal Allison, cabello largo, levemente ensortijado, sonrisa lánguida y ojos brillantes. Una completa hermosura.

Scott no puede prometerle tal cosa a su mejor amigo porque estará más ocupado suspirando por la chica nueva, Allison.

Y por el suspiro que emite el chico moreno, Stiles asumió que sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto. Dibujó una sonrisita condescendiente.

—Scott, tío, ¿ya te has pajeado pensando en Allison? —pregunta Stiles con retintín, y el mencionado se sonroja, sus mejillas morenas manchándose de un bonito color carmesí mientras le regala su mejor mirada escandalizada que alterna entre él y la figura que yace en el sofá viendo caricaturas.

— ¡Stiles! ¡Hay niños en casa! —chilla, aún viéndose bastante abochornado.

Stiles sabe que tiene razón, pero no le importa porque ver a Scott avergonzado ha mermado el mal humor que tiene. Y no es porque haya ‘niños en casa’.

Dicho niño gira la cabeza con rapidez, mirando a Stiles con una sonrisa guasona. Stiles le da una mirada aguda y el niño no se amilana, agarra su bol de mantequilla con sus pequeñas manos delgadas, lo coloca con un poco de dificultad en la barra de la cocina, mientras se sienta en el banco, al lado de Scott y sigue comiendo con naturalidad.

Scott se ve visiblemente cohibido e incómodo. Stiles ya está acostumbrado a tener a Liam rondando por ahí, metiéndose en su intimidad, y por lo tanto, no le da bolas al mocoso y continua amasando la carne que freirá en bolitas rellenas.

—Yo no soy un niño —afirmó Liam mientras muestra sus diez deditos ampliados llenos de mantequilla derretida a Scott que le ve como si no supiese si echarse a correr o esperar qué sorpresas posee el llamado hijo de Stiles—. ¿Ves estos dedos? Tengo once, pero no tengo once dedos así que te muestro diez. Bien, estos dedos dicen que pronto entraré en sexto.

Siempre repite esa frase cuando le llaman ‘niño’. Cuando dijo eso último, continuó comiendo sus palomitas y Scott observaba alternadamente, en silencio, entre Stiles y el niño que parece más una copia del primero.

Algo perturbador.

Stiles le regaló una sonrisita dúctil que posee tintes triunfales. Scott le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Seguro no es tu hijo? —preguntó Scott en voz baja. Stiles negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, pero Liam sí asintió, pareciendo bastante indignado.

Sus mofletes se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí.

— ¡Claro que soy su hijo! —exclamó, dando palmaditas en la barra con su mano derecha, salpicando en el proceso un poco de mantequilla sobre la superficie.

Stiles apartó rápidamente la carne que amasaba.

— ¡Eh, mocoso! Cuidado con el almuerzo.

Liam no le hizo caso, más concentrado en mirar a Scott con el ceño fruncido y éste mismo le observaba como tratando de transmitir señales de auxilio, las cuales Stiles ignoró.

El chico continuó observando ceñudo a Scott, segundos después de que el silencio comenzara a reinar, solo atendiéndose los murmullos inconexos que emitían las caricaturas en la televisión. El mejor amigo de Stiles comenzó a removerse en su banco, y Stiles rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara amedrentar por un mocoso como Liam?

Segundos más tarde, Scott cogió su inhalador, aspirándolo un poco. Luego de guardarlo, volvió su mirada a los ojos cerúleos del pequeño Liam.

—Stiles está muy joven para tener un hijo… —comenzó Scott.

Pero Liam le cortó con su mirada más desdeñosa, una mirada que solía imitar de su padre Stiles, y que a la final salió como una expresión constipada.

—Sigue siendo mi padre —se impuso, y su mano volvía a retornar al mesón para dar una palmada, como si con la acción reforzara su argumento, pero una mirada de soslayo hacia la expresión mortífera de Stiles le detuvo—. Sigue siendo mi padre —reiteró, ya más tranquilo.

Scott contempló el intercambio, esbozando una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Son muy parecidos — _peligrosamente parecidos,_ pensó Scott observando de soslayo las carantoñas que le hacía a Liam mientras éste le correspondía haciendo otras. Rió quedito—. Me pregunto quién será el otro padre… —masculló con morbosa intención.

Y Stiles captó la indirecta rápido, porque le dio una mirada que prometía dolor y agonía. A Liam en cambio se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡He estado pensando en mi padre! —exclamó Liam con evidente regocijo.

—Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que ser hombre? ¿Acaso no puede ser una mujer, joder?

Nadie le hizo caso. Scott porque quería saber qué saldría de la oscura cabecita del hijo putativo de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y… quién es? —inquirió con guasa Scott, ignorando los insultos que Stiles siseaba en _quenya._

¿Qué cómo sabe que su amigo está insultándole en _quenya?_ Éste le obligó a aprendérselo.

Liam se veía pensativo, bastante concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese pensando su cabeza. Scott sabe que debería mantenerse alejado de esos pensamientos, dándose el caso de que el chiquillo sea como una versión compacta de Stiles. Eso sería aterrador.

Segundos más tarde, el rostro de Liam se iluminó mientras le regalaba una (para ser francos), aterradora sonrisa a Stiles. Y por la expresión asustada de éste último, pensó lo mismo que Scott.

— ¡Anakin es mi padre! —soltó, luego de que el silencio pareciera matar de forma lenta y tortuosa los nervios de su amigo. Scott lanzó una risita al escuchar el suspiro de alivio que emitió éste.

—Pensé que sería… —volvió a callarse, con la intención palpable en la oración.

—Cállate, Scott —masculló Stiles, amasando la carne. Bueno, amasando por decirlo de alguna forma, porque en realidad estaba asesinándola con sus manos. Liam soltó una risita también—. Cállate tú igual, mocoso del demonio. O te haré tragar esta carne cruda —amenazó.

—Es imposible que se coma eso —señaló lo obvio Scott, y no por decirlo, sino porque sabía que Stiles era capaz de cumplir con la amenaza.

Liam se cruzó de brazos, desafiante, mientras exclamaba—: ¡subestimas mi poder!

Pasaron tres segundos, hasta que no pudieron aguantarlo más: Scott y Liam se carcajearon, dándoles palmadas a la mesa porque les faltaba el aire. Estaban morados, y Stiles en silencio esperaba que se asfixiaran mientras mascullaba improperios.

Liam se reía, porque amaba joderle la paciencia a su padre Stiles, y Scott, porque al fin comprendía las referencias que hacían de Star Wars.

 

Después de joderle toda la tarde a Stiles con las insinuaciones que Scott y Liam tan amablemente soltaron en punzantes indirectas, el moreno se siente exultante. ¡Fantástico!, ese es un término mucho más apegado a la euforia que le embarga.

Euforia que Stiles todavía detesta, sus cejitas marrón unidas se lo confirman.

Y es que todos los días no se ve a un Scott jodiendo a Stiles en su propio juego.

—No te molestes —tranquilizó Scott a su amigo mientras le palmeaba el hombro—. Sabes que algún día iba a cobrármelas.

Escuchó un ruidito indignado provenir de su amigo. No hizo falta ver de soslayo la sonrisita maligna en el rostro de Liam, la serie de Ghost estaba bastante buena, aunque le daba cierto miedito.

—Habértelas cobrado en su momento, y no —Stiles hizo una pausa, viendo de reojo la figura pequeña que estaba sentada a su lado viendo la televisión también—, cuando éste _Jundak(1)_ anduviera cerca.

Scott frunció el ceño, no sabía qué diablos era un Jundak; pero al parecer Liam sí, por su rostro fruncido, lleno de indignación.

— ¡Oye-! —comenzó Liam, pero Stiles le detuvo con un ademán de su mano.

—Lo eres, y lo sabes —le cortó, y Scott, bueno, no se iba a meter en la discusión entre padre e hijo. Stiles pareció notarlo porque le dio de reojo una breve sonrisa corta que Scott ya conocía—. Cambiando de sintonía, Scotty, ¿cómo va lo del proyecto?

Scott rápidamente se desinfló. Su mirada bajó al piso, pero notó, sin embargo, que Liam se ponía súbitamente curioso. Normal en un niño, pensó.

—Vamos mal, Finstock realmente está loco —gimoteó, y Stiles frunció el entrecejo porque tenía tiempo que huía del entrenador y sus clases, así que no estaba tan enterado del fulano proyecto escolar.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? —Stiles se esperaba que fuese algo relacionado con lacrosse, porque todo con Finstock era lacrosse.

Pero Stiles Stilinski jamás pensó que su amigo diría algo semejante a lo siguiente:

—5° proyecto anual: “somos artistas”.

Si Stiles no se hubiera tomado ya su café, lo hubiera escupido en el piso. Hasta Liam se atragantó con las palomitas, y eso que no comprendía lo bizarro del asunto.

En un hilo de voz, Stiles inquirió—: ¿qué?

Sin embargo, Scott no le prestaba atención. Parecía perdido en su propio mundo mental.

—El único consuelo es que todos harán ese fulano proyecto.

Stiles captó rápidamente lo que Scott quiso decir.

— ¿Todos? ¿Hasta los _Junior?_ —inquirió con algo parecido a la esperanza, y Scott pronto frunció el entrecejo en su dirección.

—Sí, hasta Derek —corrigió tan _amablemente_ su amigo. Liam soltó una risita que hizo enrojecer a Stiles hasta la raíz de su corto cabello.

— ¡Pensaba en Jackson! —espetó, pero Scott le regaló una mirada escéptica—. ¡Es en serio! ¿Te imaginas verle vestido de principito profesándole su amor a Lydia?

Bueno, Scott pensó, el pensamiento era bastante gracioso. No pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó. Risita que pronto se nubló al recordar que ellos probablemente también tendrían que hacer alguna payasada que saliera de la sádica y oscura mente de su entrenador.

El pensamiento le dio escalofríos.

—Nosotros también haremos cosas así…

Rápidamente la alegría de Stiles se transformó en abatimiento.

—Yo no quiero disfrazarme de principito…

—Pero pá, ¿no es mejor que retrates la historia de la princesa Padmé y su caballero? —inquirió Liam con su voz infantil y carente de esa inocencia que intentaba retratar.

Stiles frunció con rapidez el ceño, Scott se animó al pensar que él ya no entraría en el papel.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Stiles ya sabía, más o menos, por dónde venía la cosa. Liam era un poco como él cuando estaba pequeño, así que podía atajarle las travesuras a tiempo. Pero también debía reconocerle que el condenado era bastante inteligente y siempre ponía su mente a trabajar.

Liam sonrió con suavidad, sus ojos arqueándose levemente. Stiles decidió que ese era un momento perfecto para comenzar a asustarse.

—Una historia triste, llena de sentimientos y amores prohibidos —comenzó Liam, y esta era la primera vez que Stiles le escuchaba hablando de esa forma, hasta Scott estaba sorprendido. Pero esa era una de las formas que el mocoso utilizaba para espantarle con su nuevo modus operandi. Stiles abrió la boca para cortar toda sádica idea, hasta que Liam alzó la mano, cubriendo sus labios—. ¡Un amor prohibido entre Padmé y su caballero! ¡Serías una perfecta Padmé!

Pasaron como diez segundos, y Stiles no escuchó a nadie reírse. Liam se veía bastante exultante con su idea y Scott no comprendía absolutamente nada. Era un alivio, Liam realmente no estaba jugándole una mala pasada, sino que _realmente_ quería que fuese Padmé. En su mentalidad infantil, el mocoso no entendía que eso era imposible sino que lo veía como una idea súper brillante.

—Por si todavía no te han enseñado la anatomía masculina en clase de biología, mocoso —comenzó Stiles, de reojo observando que la revelación llegó pronto al rostro moreno de su amigo. Rodó los ojos, concentrándose en el semblante sonriente de Liam—, no puedo ser Padmé.

Liam hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Eso puede arreglarse con un poco de calcetines y vendas para amortiguar —lo dijo con absoluta seguridad, como si supiera de qué estaba hablando.

—En realidad —una voz que provenía de atrás les hizo saltar de mueble. Tres cabezas se giraron con rapidez para encontrarse con la figura curvilínea de un pomposo Isaac que les observaba con diversión—, esa sería una buena idea. Hola, Liam.

Liam sonrió ampliamente antes de saltar del regazo de Stiles (que no sabía cuándo diantres se montó), para ir a abrazar al chico que sólo sonreía (un poco y de forma verdadera) cuando el mocoso andaba cerca.

—Hola, tío Isaac.

Scott frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué él es tío y no yo?

Isaac sonrió con mordacidad, pero Liam contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras continuaba achuchando a éste—: porque eres padre sustituto. En realidad debería decir madre, por lo general pá deja que haga lo que quiera, a menos que me meta con sus cosas. Ahí sí es verdad que suelto al Smaug. Y hablando del Smaug, quiero verla, ¿cuándo tendremos esa noche de pelis que me prometiste, tío Isaac? —calló luego de toda su perorata, dejando que Scott procesara la información, pero por su cara en blanco, todos asumieron que no. Liam dejó de prestarle atención cuando Isaac revolvió sus cabellos.

—Stiles tiene que dar su permiso poder ver la versión extendida…-

—No —espetó Stiles rápidamente. Liam ya preparaba su berrinche cuando le era negada alguna cosa, pero le hizo caso bien poco. Centró con premura su atención en Isaac que seguía en el quicio de la puerta—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿No te dije que apenas terminaras me avisaras?

Isaac parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de que una sonrisa ligeramente pícara invadiera sus labios delgados. Liam refunfuñaba en voz baja que era en esos momentos cuando no sabía si Stiles era padre o madre.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta con el orden que no te preocupaste en hacerlas: uno —alzó su mano derecha, enarcando un largo y estilizado níveo índice—: llegué tarde porque discutía con los otros el proyecto; dos, no te avisé por lo mismo. Necesitaba un poco de técnica logística en cuanto al convencimiento se refería y tres, el pestillo no estaba pasado.

— ¡Liam! —Stiles gritó al pequeño que se escondió rápidamente tras Isaac.

— ¡Me enviaste a hacer un mandado, tu culpa no haberme dicho que eso tenía pestillo!

— ¡Algo de sentido común, es lógico! —su voz se elevó unos tonos. Isaac y Scott hicieron una mueca—. Agh, casi todas las puertas lo tienen-

Scott tocó su hombro tentativamente, mientras se incorporaba de donde estaba sentado e iba hacia Isaac y Liam.

—Liam seguro no sabe qué significa sentido común…

Isaac hizo una mueca—: ni siquiera yo sé qué significa del todo —dijo y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, ya preparándose para soltar una perorata sobre el significado de ella, pero Isaac le cortó con un ademán de su mano—. Vine aquí para hablar de cosas más importantes, ¿hay café?

Stiles aguardó silencio unos momentos, hasta que resopló—: por supuesto que sí. Vengan, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa. Tenemos que preparar la estrategia.

Media hora más tarde, y todos, hasta Liam, tenían café humeante en sus respectivas tazas. Claro, el café de Liam era considerablemente más suave. No quería un terremoto en la casa al que tuvieran que dopar, o noquear, lo que funcionara mejor.

Stiles comenzó, no sin antes darle un sorbito a su café—: ¿y bien, no sospechan de ti?

Isaac hizo un ruidito que podía significar muchas cosas, pero la indignación era palpable en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no —su voz, toda su postura destilaba desdén. Ahora comprendía por qué Liam le llamaba Draco algunas veces—. Puede que sea un _Freshman_ pero sigo siendo aceptado por los _Junior,_ y el grupo de Derek no iba a ser la excepción.

Ahora fue el turno de Scott en hacer un ruidito que significaba infinitas cosas.

—Excepto que Jackson te mira bastante raro —acotó el moreno, sorbiendo su café con leche—. Te la pasas con nosotros y llevas a Liam al parque cada vez que tiene actividad de la primaria. Te deben haber visto…

Sin embargo, a Stiles no le preocupó eso. Le interesaba que Isaac recolectara información contra el grupo de los populares porque… ¿De verdad, por qué? Aún no lo sabía, ya descubriría el motivo. Por ahora, estaban disfrutando los resultados del espionaje. Además, a Isaac le resultaba entretenido también.

—Pueden creer que está jugando con nosotros haciendo acciones altruistas por los nerds del instituto —miró a Isaac de reojo de arriba abajo—. Perdona, tío, pero tienes toda la pinta de ser un hijo de puta.

Isaac se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara el insulto. Liam que hasta ahora estaba sentado en las piernas de Isaac sorbiendo su café marroncito en silencio, pareció despertar de su ensueño.

— ¡Eso es! —Liam golpeó con su mano la superficie de la mesa. Stiles notó que eso era un ademán que estaba comenzando a hacer muy seguido. Brevemente se preguntó si era algo que copiaba de él o de algún presidente con ansias de conquista _checoslovaquianas…_

Los mayores le regalaron una ceja enarcada al mocoso, que sólo sonrió de forma brillante. Stiles tomó nota mental de no darle más café, no importa cómo viniera este: no-darle-más-café-nunca-jamás.

— ¿Qué malévolo plan se te ocurrió ahora, mocoso? —preguntó Stiles terminando de dar los últimos sorbos a su café negro.

Liam sonrió aún más.

— ¿Dicen que tío Isaac se infiltró en el grupo de los populares porque no tenía nada más que hacer, verdad?

Scott y Stiles asintieron.

—Si lo pones así… —Isaac en cambio, hizo una mueca.

—Eso quiere decir que confían un poco en él —otro asentimiento, ahora general. Liam sonrió otro poquito más—. Y como el señor entrenador quiere ponerles a hacer cosas de primaria, ¿por qué Isaac no le dice a su líder que unan a menores con mayores para que el trabajo sea mucho mejor? Eso hacemos en la primaria cuando los de primer año no saben qué hacer. Cada quien escoge un pequeño grupo y los une al suyo.

Hubo un grueso silencio que les dejó pasmado a los tres. Stiles no tanto, sabía del potencial que tenía Liam. El maldito mocoso era condenadamente inteligente cuando se lo proponía, y aún más si no tenía la mente en cosas perversas.

Isaac salió segundos más tarde su estupor con un respingo. Stiles notó que le veía con otros ojos. Casi, casi sonrió. Le provocaba soltar un: _te lo dije._

— ¿Pero qué ganarán ellos? —inquirió Isaac con una ceja enarcada—. Los _Junior_ tienen la ventaja de tener papis y mamis, muchos créditos escolares y puntos que le ayudan a saltarse ese tipo de proyectos.

—Dudo que con Finstock se salten ese proyecto. Sería suicida —comentó Scott. Stiles asintió mientras Liam negaba con la cabeza. Seguro no sabía la carita de martirizada condescendencia que tenía esbozada ahora.

—La ventaja que tenemos sobre los de primero es que podemos ordenarles hacer lo que sea si no quieren participar en la obra —y con eso, prendió el bombillo en los tres mayores.

Pero Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Yo no quiero ser esclavo de los _Junior…_

No quería ser esclavo de Derek, y de Jackson… _ni se diga._ El sólo pensamiento le aterra.

Liam se encogió de hombros—: siempre es bueno que se sacrifique uno, como dijo Dumbles: “por el bien común”.

Stiles asintió, pensando que Scott quedaría bien para el papel porque no estaba haciendo nada productivo para aportar al asunto, y aunque él tampoco hiciera mucho, tenía a Liam, que es su hijo, y como es su hijo, estaba haciendo algo.

Su lógica es infalible.

Sin embargo, no le gustó la fugaz miradita que recibió de Scott e Isaac.

— ¿Quién se sacrificará por el bien común? —preguntó Scott.

Isaac y Liam dijeron al unísono—: Padmé.

A Stiles le tomó tres segundos comprender a qué se referían.

_— ¿QUÉ?_ ¡No, no, no, y no! —de un salto, se incorporó de la silla, negando repetidas veces.

El rubio ya estaba preparado para ello, porque sonrió con mordaz suavidad—: no puedes negarte, ya se ha decidido. Somos tres contra uno.

Stiles estaba muy indignado como para emitir queja alguna. Por lo que su indignación se quedó en un resoplido.

— ¿Y desde cuándo el mocoso pertenece al grupo? —espetó, cruzándose de brazos. Iba a luchar, no se iba a rendir.

_No sería Padmé._

—Desde que se creó, prácticamente —comentó Scott, y aunque sabía que tenían poco tiempo con el grupo formado y Liam apenas le conocía, le cogieron cariño rápidamente—. Además, las buenas ideas siempre se le ocurren a tu hijo.

Hizo un mohín, mientras laceraba con la mirada el rostro sonriente del mocoso.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? —gimoteó, el mohín acentuándose.

Isaac se encogió de hombros—: ¿se te ocurre una cosa mejor?

— ¡Que Scott sea Padmé!

—Allison no puede ser mi Anakin, aunque sería lindo…

—Felicidades, ya sabes quiénes son —espetó Stiles entre dientes. Scott le ignoró mientras pensaba cómo se vería Allison vestida al estilo Darth Vader.

Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza—: no, Allison no forma parte como tal del grupo. No sirve, tiene que ser alguien cercano, como Jackson.

El espanto se dibujó rápidamente en el rostro de Stiles. La sola idea de que Jackson profanara al personaje casi le hizo vomitar. Pero luego recordó que sería mucho peor mancillarse y que por bizarradas del destino, él encarnara a Padmé.

Se suicidaría, lo juraba por todo lo bueno que conoce: se suicidaría.

—Pero no, tampoco sirve —susurró Isaac, y Stiles se sintió muy aliviado. Alivio que se le fue rápido cuando observó la expresión guasona en la cara de su mejor amigo. Al rubio le metamorfoseó el gesto tan rápido que asustó—. ¿Sabes quién sirve? —inquirió éste, con intención, a Scott.

—No, no tengo ni idea —sonrió ladino. Se veía excitado el maldito bastardo, tuvo que usar el inhalador varias veces, mientras se dirigía a Liam, y _oh no_ , a Stiles se le desapareció el color de las mejillas al ver su expresión—. ¿Tú conoces a alguien que podría servirnos, Liam?

Liam abrió la boca; Stiles lanzó un grito silencioso.

— _¡NOO!_

Stiles Stilinski estaba condenado al fracaso.

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gustó? Ojalá <3 Sería muy feliz si me hiciera saber qué les pareció la participación de Scott e Isaac <3
> 
> Antes de irme, aclararé que Jundak es un monstruo parásito en Star Wars. Con respecto a los nombres de Junior y demás, decidí dejarlos en inglés porque suena mejor y así se nombra a los que pertecen en los últimos años en el sistema académico de EEUU... bueno, eso decía la Wiki :v
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo, nos veremos en la siguiente actua! <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo! El papi de Stiles, Stiles y Jordan serán importantes en la histeria, que digo, historia. Así que sí, debía comenzar con los nenes. Pronto vendré con más <3
> 
> Me haría muy feliz sabes qué les pareció, así iré mejorando con el transcurso. Sus opiniones serán muy bien recibidas. Gracias por leer~ <3


End file.
